Strach
by IsabelleOne
Summary: Miniaturka pisana dawno, sama nie pamiętam do końca co się tu dzieję, ale w skrócie: Czasy powojenne, każdy z bohaterów musi uporać się z ranami zdobytymi podczas wojny: tymi cielesnymi jak i psychicznymi. Czy jest lepszy moment na ponowne spotkanie niż ślub najlepszego przyjaciela? [HG/HP]


\- To się nie może tak skończyć – cichy szept Rona zakłócił ciszę między trojgiem przyjaciół. Stali przed Hogwartem, a właściwie przed jego ruinami. Dopiero co zgładzili Voldemorta, wszyscy opłakiwali zmarłych w Wielkiej Sali nie potrafiąc cieszyć się z wygranej wojny, podczas gdy ich najbliżsi stracili to co najcenniejsze. Życie. Wojna nie obeszła się z nimi łagodnie. Ron stracił brata. Percy, pomimo, że ostatecznie przeszedł na ich stronę, stracił życie broniąc Freda przed zaklęciem. Harry zyskał głęboką bliznę na policzku, której nie można było usunąć, nawet za pomocą magii. Nie bolało go to jednak tak bardzo, jak śmierć Remusa Lupina. Ostatniego żyjącego przyjaciela jego ojca. Nie wspominając o wielu innych osobach, które poświęciły się dla dobra sprawy. Hermiona również nosiła bliznę. Na ciele, jak i na duszy. Na jej przedramieniu widniał krwisty napis „Szlama". Będąc w Malfoy Manor przeżyła najgorsze piekło jakie mogła sobie tylko wyobrazić. Zacisnęła mocno oczy nie chcąc wspominać momentu, gdy została sama ze śmierciożercami. Nie chcąc przypominać sobie o ich dotyku, ich jękach. Tamtej nocy część jej umarła. Odebrali jej nie tylko dziewictwo, ale i godność.

\- Ron, ale tak jest – powiedziała cicho, nie będąc w stanie spojrzeć na przyjaciół. Ron przygnębiony spojrzał na zamek.

\- Co zamierzacie zrobić? – zapytał ściśniętym z żalu głosem. Harry zerknął na niego, a następnie na Hermionę i nieświadomie dotknął swojej blizny, przejeżdżając po niej zamyślony palcem.

\- Wrócę do Doliny Godryka. Odbuduję dom rodziców, w końcu zadbam o ich groby. Jakiś czas chcę spędzić sam – powiedział cicho wzdychając. Ron kiwnął głową rozumiejąc.

\- A ty Hermiona? – zapytał Weasley patrząc na przyjaciółkę. Poruszyła się niespokojnie, czując się niekomfortowo pod męskim spojrzeniem.

\- Odnajdę rodziców i spędzę jakiś czas w świecie mugoli. Muszę oderwać się od tego świata, chociaż na jakiś czas – powiedziała przygnębiona.

\- A ty Ron? – zapytał Harry. Weasley westchnął wzruszając ramionami.

\- Szczerze nie wiem. Pewnie jakiś czas będę w domu, chcę być z rodziną – uśmiechnął się smutny. Między Złotym Trio znowu zapanowało milczenie. Nie powiedzieli tego na głos, ale wszyscy wiedzieli co to oznacza. To był koniec. Koniec ich przyjaźni. Zbyt wiele przeszli, nosili zbyt wiele blizn, aby wrócić do tego co było. Każde z nich potrzebował czasu dla siebie.

\- Kochanie nie za wysoko – poprosiła dwudziestosiedmioletnia Hermiona Granger patrząc na swojego synka, który huśtał się w ogrodzie. Po zakończeniu wojny nie powróciła do magicznego świata. Wciąż otrzymywała proroka codziennego, chcąc być na bieżąco z różnymi sprawami, czasami mogła się dowiedzieć z gazety, co dzieje się u jej starych przyjaciół. Ale nigdy więcej nie postawiła nogi w świecie czarodziei. Niedługo po wojnie dowiedziała się, że jest w ciąży. Jej synek był owocem najokropniejszej nocy w jej życiu, ale kochała go nad życie. Odnalazła rodziców, ale jak się okazało, za późno. Zginęli w Australii. Za spadek kupiła dom, ukończyła mugolskie studia i pracowała jako prawniczka w pobliskiej kancelarii. Wciąż używała czarów do drobnych czynności jak zaparzenie herbaty czy teleportacja, kiedy zaspała do pracy, ale nie więcej.

\- Mamo tak jest zabawniej – zaśmiał się jej synek, dziewięcioletni Cedrik. Wiedział o magii, Hogwarcie i nie rozumiał, jak jego mama może się odcinać od tego wszystkiego. Wiele razy chciał ją zaciągnąć na Pokątną, ale odmawiała. Oboje jednak wiedzieli, że za dwa lata będą musieli się tam udać. Cedrik z pewnością otrzyma list z Hogwartu, a Hermiona nie miała zamiaru pozbawiać synka możliwości jakie dawał świat magii.

\- Zabawniej i niebezpieczniej. Proszę cię, nie tak wysoko – powiedziała ostrym tonem. Cedrik westchnął zawiedziony i nogami lekko wyhamował huśtawkę. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się i wróciła do czytania proroka codziennego.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że zerwali. Byli zaręczeni od siedmiu lat – pomyślała Hermiona czytając artykuł o zerwaniu zaręczyn Harrego Pottera z Ginny Weasley. Nie utrzymywała kontaktów nawet z Harrym i Ronem, ale wiedziała co się z nimi dzieje, właśnie z gazet. Była ciekawa co zaszło między Wybrańcem, a najmłodszą latoroślą rodziny Weasley. Pamiętała jak Ginny szalała za Harrym, a ten w końcu się ugiął pod wpływem jej uroku. Odwlekali ślub, a teraz zamiast weseliska ogłosili zerwanie, nie chcąc podać powodu.

\- Coś ciekawego? – zapytał uśmiechnięty Cedrik podbiegając do Hermiony.

\- Nie dla ciebie. Idź umyj ręce i buzie, jesteś cały brudny, a zaraz obiad – uśmiechnęła się czochrając jego jasne włosy. Nie wiedziała nawet kto jest jego ojcem. Mały nie zadręczał jej pytaniami po tym, jak Hermiona oznajmiła mu, że to nie był dobry człowiek, ale już nigdy nie będzie uczestniczył w ich życiu.

\- Ok. – powiedział zadowolony i wbiegł do domu. Hermiona zaśmiała się patrząc za nim i ponownie zwróciła wzrok na pierwszą stronę proroka, gdzie widniało zdjęcie Pottera z byłą narzeczoną. Harry wydoroślał, stał się naprawdę przystojnym mężczyzną. Blizna, którą zyskał podczas walki z Voldemortem, dodawała mu powagi i w żadnym wypadku go nie oszpecała.

Wyrzucił do śmieci proroka codziennego. Jak zwykle był na pierwszych stronach gazet. Nikt nie szanował jego prywatności, bo i czemu? Był przecież Wybrańcem, wybawicielem całego świata, nie tylko tego czarodziejskiego, ale też mugolskiego. Nagrodę, którą otrzymał, za zasługi wojenne przeznaczył na odbudowę domu w Dolinie Godryka. Mieszkał tu od dziesięciu lat i czuł się jak w domu. Rzadko jednak wychodził. Nie utrzymywał kontaktów ze starymi przyjaciółmi, nawet z Ronem. Był zaręczony z jego siostrą, która mając dosyć spotykania się tylko w jego domu zerwała. Nie miał jej tego za złe. Między nimi nie układało się już od dłuższego czasu. Harry wiódł spokojne, ciche życie, starając się nie wychylać, aby nie być na pierwszych stronach gazet, co mu się niestety nie udawało. Ginny z kolei wolała żywiołowe życie i chętnie udzielała wywiadów kochając sławę i zainteresowanie. Nie pasowali do siebie i sami się sobie dziwili, ile czasu razem wytrzymali.

\- Te zaręczyny od początku były błędem – westchnął cicho, wstając z fotela i idąc na górę. Wszedł do swojej sypialni ściągając koszule i przewiesił ją przez krzesło patrząc na zdjęcia w ramkach, ustawione równo na komodzie. Pierwsze zdjęcie przedstawiało jego rodziców, drugie Jamesa Pottera wraz z Syriuszem Blackiem i Remusem Lupinem. Wygrzebał to zdjęcie z ruin domu. Ostatnie zdjęcie przedstawiało go, Rona i Hermionę. Święta na piątym roku. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem biorąc ramkę i patrząc jacy byli kiedyś szczęśliwi. Słyszał, że Ron robi karierę jako Auror. Marzyli, aby razem iść tą ścieżką, ale po wojnie wszystko się zmieniło. Spojrzał na swoją starą przyjaciółkę, żałując, że zdjęcia czarodziejskie nie wydają dźwięków. Widział jak się śmieje na zdjęciu, ale nie słyszał tego, a bardzo pragnął to zmienić. Nie wiedział co się z nią dzieje. Dostawał od niej tylko kartki na święta i urodziny, stąd wiedział, ze jest cała i zdrowa. W przeciwnym razie już dawno zacząłby jej szukać. Odłożył ramkę na swoje miejsce i poszedł pod prysznic. Jedyne co mu zostało to rozpamiętywanie przeszłości.

\- Luna ty nie rozumiesz, oni muszą być na naszym ślubie – powiedział Ron patrząc na swoją świeżo upieczoną narzeczoną.

\- Wiem Ron, ale sam mówiłeś, ze nie rozmawialiście od dziesięciu lat. Co będzie, jeśli nie zechcą przyjść? – zapytała Luna swoim marzycielskim tonem, siadając przy ukochanym i obejmując go ramieniem.

\- Nie wierzę w to. Może i nie jesteśmy już tak blisko jak kiedyś, ale wciąż łączy nas przyjaźń. To się nigdy nie zmieni. Przyjdą, sam tego dopilnuje – powiedział stanowczo. Po wojnie, tragedii jaka spotkała jego rodzinę, wydoroślał. Stał się odpowiedzialnym mężczyzną, który opiekował się rodziną, robił karierę i ułożył sobie życie towarzyskie. Jako jedyny ze Złotej Trójcy wyszedł na prostą i pragnął odbudować swoją więź z przyjaciółmi.

\- Co zamierzasz zrobić? – zapytała Luna zaciekawiona.

\- Jutro teleportuje się do Doliny Godryka. I nie dam się spławić Harremu, jak zawsze – powiedział stanowczo.

Nie mógł uwierzyć, że Ron tutaj był. Zwykle pisał prosząc o spotkanie, a on odmawiał. Na tym się kończyło. Teraz w jego salonie siedział jego stary, ale wciąż najlepszy, przyjaciel.

\- Ładny dom, ale trochę smutny. Taki cichy – powiedział Ron rozglądając się.

\- Zupełnie inny niż Nora, co? – zapytał Harry podając mu piwo kremowe. Ron uśmiechnął się odbierając kufel od Pottera.

\- A żebyś wiedział. Teraz, z dziećmi Billa, Freda i Georga jest jeszcze głośniej. Jak w niedziele zbiera się cała rodzina to po prostu szaleństwo. A niedługo żona Charliego ma rodzić. Mama jest w siódmym niebie – zaśmiał się. Harry uśmiechnął się słysząc to. Cieszył się, że Weasleyowi doszli do siebie po stracie Percego.

\- Co Cię tu sprowadza? – zapytał Harry pijąc piwo. Ron odłożył kufel, wyjął z kieszeni kurtki kopertę i podał mu ją z dumnym uśmiechem. Harry otworzył ją wyjmując zaproszenie na ślub.

\- Ty i Luna? – zapytał czytając je. Ron zaśmiał się kiwając głową.

\- Ginny Ci nie wspominała, że jesteśmy razem? – zapytał z uśmiechem.

\- Mówiła, ale szczerze mówiąc, nie myślałem, że to coś poważnego. W szkole miałeś ją za wariatkę – powiedział Harry odkładając zaproszenie na stół.

\- Tak, wciąż jest lekko zwariowana, ale kocham ją. I chcę, żebyś został moim świadkiem – powiedział Weasley. Harry zawahał się patrząc w kominek. Miałby znowu spotkać całą rodzinę Weasleyów, nie wspominając o innych znajomych, których z pewnością młoda para zaprosi.

\- Ron to chyba nie jest dobry pomysł. Gratuluje ci i cieszę się z tobą, ale… - zaczął, ale przerwał mu Ron wstając ze swojego miejsca.

\- Nie Harry. Nie wykręcisz się. To mój ślub. Mój ślub, na Merlina! Jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem i musisz tam być. Od wojny minęło dziesięć lat. Musisz zacząć normalnie żyć. Odciąłeś się od świata i wciąż wspominasz to, co było kiedyś. Tak nie można – powiedział ostrym tonem.

\- Od kiedy tak zmądrzałeś? – zapytał zdziwiony Harry patrząc na niego. Ron uśmiechnął się słysząc to.

\- Po prostu dorosłem. Ty też musisz to zrobić. Bądź mężczyzną Harry. Będziesz na ślubie i to jako mój świadek. Koniec dyskusji – powiedział idąc do wyjścia. Zatrzymał się przy drzwiach wyjściowych – Ach i widzę cię w niedziele w Norze. Moja mama nie może się ciebie doczekać. Powiedziałem już, że będziesz – powiedział i wyszedł teleportując się, tym samym nie dając Harremu szansy na zaprotestowanie.

\- Cholera – szepnął Potter sam do siebie.

\- Ok., jeden załatwiony – szepnął Ron sam do siebie stojąc przed domem swojej przyjaciółki. Miał chody w redakcji proroka codziennego, więc z łatwością załatwił sobie adres Hermiony, która prenumerowała gazetę. Nie wiedział dlaczego bardziej obawiał się spotkania z Granger niż z Harrym. Niepewnie podszedł do drzwi i zapukał z mocno bijącym sercem. Nie musiał długo czekać, bo chwilę później drzwi otworzył mu chłopiec z jasnymi włosami i czekoladowymi oczami. Zupełnie takimi, jakie miała Hermiona.

\- Um… Czy tu mieszka Hermiona Granger? – zapytał kompletnie zbity z tropu. Chłopiec kiwnął głową z uśmiechem.

\- Mamo jakiś pan do ciebie! – krzyknął głośno.

\- Kochanie nie wolno tak krzyczeć – skarciła go Hermiona wychodząc z kuchni i patrząc zszokowana na Rona.

\- Mamo? Jesteś mamą? – zapytał nie będąc w stanie myślec o niczym innym.

\- Cedrik idź do siebie – poprosiła Hermiona czochrając synka po główce. Malec posłusznie pobiegł na górę, do swojego pokoju.

\- Ron co ty tutaj robisz? – zapytała Hermiona otrząsając się z szoku.

\- Może najpierw mnie zaprosisz? Harry zareagował lepiej, od razu mnie zaprosił – zaśmiał się skrępowany.

\- Wybacz, wejdź. Napijesz się czegoś? – zapytała wpuszczając go.

\- Nie, dzięki. Ja dosłownie na chwilę – powiedział wchodząc i rozglądając się. Widząc zdjęcia na komodzie podszedł do nich patrząc na swoją przyjaciółkę i jej synka w różnych odstępach czasowych.

\- Masz dziecko. Nic nikomu nie powiedziałaś – powiedział odwracając się do niej.

\- Ron nie utrzymujemy ze sobą kontaktów – powiedziała idąc z nim do kuchni, gdzie wstawiła wodę na herbatę.

\- Chcę to zmienić. Uznałem, że to dobra okazja – powiedział wręczając jej kopertę i usiadł przy stole kuchennym. Hermiona zdziwiona otworzyła kopertę i przeczytała zaproszenie.

\- Ron Weasley i Luna Lovegood, kto by się spodziewał – powiedziała rozbawiona. Ron zaśmiał się słysząc to.

\- Harry też się dziwił – powiedział rozbawiony.

\- Utrzymujecie kontakt – stwierdziła słysząc to. Ron pokręcił głową markotniejąc.

\- Nie. Dziś widziałem go pierwszy raz od dziesięciu lat. Zresztą ciebie tak samo – powiedział przyglądając się przyjaciółce – Twój syn jest owocem tamtej nocy? – zapytał ostrożnie.

\- Tak. Ale kocham go nade wszystko. Jest całym moim światem – powiedziała szczerze.

\- Zaproszenie obejmuje również jego oczywiście – powiedział od razu Ron.

\- To miłe z twojej strony, ale ja… Ron, ja porzuciłam tamten świat – powiedziała Hermiona nie wiedząc jak odmówić przyjacielowi pójścia na jego ślub.

\- Nie zaczynaj. Ty i Harry jesteście identyczni. Chowacie się i jasne. Macie powód, wiele przeszliście. Ale nie wy jedyni. A tylko wy się chowacie. Tolerowałem to dziesięć lat, ale z tym już koniec. Nie proszę cię, abyś wróciła do świata czarodziei. Proszę, abyś wróciła do mnie. Ty i Harry – powiedział z nadzieją. Hermiona nieprzekonana spojrzała na zaproszenie i westchnęła cicho. Bała się. Bała się powrotu, ale tęskniła za Harrym, Ronem i resztą Weasleyów.

\- Przyjdę. Znaczy przyjdziemy. Ja i Cedrik – powiedziała. Ron uśmiechnął się zadowolony wstając i tuląc ją.

\- Cieszę się. I zapraszam was do Nory na niedzielny obiad. Moja mama wie, jest bardzo podekscytowana – powiedział zadowolony odsuwając się.

\- Pamiętam jej kuchnię, zjawie się na pewno – zaśmiała się, zanim zdążyła przemyśleć to spotkanie. Ale zgodziła się iść na ślub, niedzielny obiad mogła potraktować jako wstęp tego co miało nadejść.

\- W takim razie do zobaczenia – powiedział Ron zadowolony i wyszedł.

\- Ale się wpakowałam – szepnęła patrząc na zaproszenie i poszła do synka.

\- To było niesamowite! – krzyknął zachwycony Cedrik, kiedy Hermiona teleportowała się z nim przed Norę. Zaśmiała się patrząc na synka. W tej chwili żałowała, że częściej nie używa magii, aby oswoić z nią Cedrika. W końcu niedługo pójdzie do Hogwartu. Schyliła się do jego poziomu, wycierając mu buzię, którą zdążył już sobie pobrudzić.

\- Obiecuję, że od tej chwili będę cię wprowadzać w tajniki magii. A teraz proszę cię, bądź grzeczny. Nie chcę się za ciebie wstydzić – poprosiła. Cedrik skrzywiony uciekał przed jej wilgotną chusteczką.

\- Ok., zgoda, ale już mnie nie wycieraj mamo – narzekał, na co zaśmiała się prostując i patrząc na Norę. Niedziela nadeszła zdecydowanie zbyt szybko. Już miała zapukać, kiedy usłyszała dźwięk teleportacji za sobą. Odwróciła się patrząc w piękne zielone oczy, które zawsze ją zachwycały, a w tym momencie patrzyły na nią wyrażając szok i tęsknotę.

\- Hermiona – szepnął Harry podchodząc bliżej. W jej oczach stanęły łzy i bez słowa wtuliła się w niego mocno, wdychając znajomy zapach pergaminu, środka do czyszczenia miotły i perfum, które uwielbiała. Mężczyzna objął ją mocno, zamykając oczy i zatapiając twarz w jej włosach. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy jak bardzo za nią tęsknił.

\- Harry tak tęskniłam – powiedziała cicho, odsuwając się i patrząc na niego z nieśmiałym uśmiechem.

\- Ja też. Prawie nic się nie zmieniłaś – uśmiechnął się i spojrzał na malca, który zniecierpliwiony przeskakiwał z nogi na nogę, chcąc wejść już do domu.

\- To mój syn, Cedrik – powiedziała Hermiona widząc to – Kochanie to mój przyjaciel, Harry Potter – dodała do synka z czułym uśmiechem.

\- Miło mi pana poznać – powiedział Cedrik uśmiechając się.

\- Mi ciebie też młody. Powiedz, ile masz lat? – zapytał kucając przy malcu.

\- Dziewięć proszę pana – powiedział zadowolony. Harry zerknął na Hermionę z niemym pytaniem. Skinęła głową wiedząc o co mu chodzi.

\- Mów mi Harry – uśmiechnął się do dziecka i wstał.

\- Gotowy? – zapytała Hermiona lekko drżącym głosem.

\- Bardziej już nie będę –uśmiechnął się nerwowo i zapukał. Prawie natychmiast drzwi otworzył Ron uśmiechając się szeroko.

\- Jesteście! Wchodźcie, wchodźcie. Wszyscy już są – powiedział z uśmiechem wpuszczając ich. Weszli rozglądając się i jak się spodziewali –nic się tu nie zmieniło.

\- Słuchajcie, już są! – krzyknął zadowolony Ron wychodząc z gośćmi do ogrodu. W domu wszyscy by się nie pomieścili – To jest Cedrik, syn Hermiony – przedstawił malca, który z zachwytem patrzył jak dzieci Billa, Freda i Georga łapią gnomy ogrodowe.

\- Idź, pobaw się – zachęciła go Hermiona, a ten od razu pobiegł. Zaśmiała się widząc to i spojrzała niepewnie na Weasleyów. Spodziewała się krępującej ciszy, wymuszonych rozmów, ale nie tego co nastąpiło. Pani Weasley podeszła do niej i Harrego, po czym przytuliła ich oboje do siebie.

\- Witajcie w domu dzieci – szepnęła ciepło. W oczach Hermiony zaszkliły się łzy. Harry oddał uścisk czując ciepło na sercu. Brakowało mu jej. Brakowało mu miłości.

Obiad przebiegł w przyjaznej atmosferze, zarówno Hermiona jak i Harry mało się odzywali, ale cieszyli się, że tu są. To mogło wydawać się mało. Obiad u starych przyjaciół. Ale dla nich to był naprawdę wielki krok.

\- Mówię ci, że to Bułgaria wygrała poprzednie Mistrzostwa Quidditcha – wykłócał się Ron patrząc ze złością na Billa.

\- Ron nie mógłbyś się bardziej mylić. Może użyj wygaszacza od Dumbledora? Raz już ci drogę wskazał – prychnął Bill zirytowany upartością brata. Ron przygnębiony zamilkł. Nie mógł sobie darować, że podczas wojny opuścił Harrego i Hermione. Granger zarumieniła się patrząc na zmieszanego Harrego.

\- On też pamięta – pomyślała wracając wspomnieniami do nocy, kiedy zostawił ich Ron.

„Teleportowali się w inne miejsce. Musieli. Oboje wiedzieli co to oznacza. Ron już ich nie znajdzie. Harry spojrzał na przyjaciółkę, która była bliska łez. Wiedział, że była blisko z Ronem. Podejrzewał nawet, że go kocha.

\- Zachowywał się tak przez horkruksa Miona. On nie myśli tego co mówił – szepnął kładąc dłonie na jej ramiona, które trzęsły się od wstrzymywanego płaczu.

\- Wiem Harry – pociągnęła nosem, jej oczy były pełne łez. Harry przytulił ją do siebie, a gryfonka rozpłakała się szukając pociechy w jego ramionach. Wtuliła się w niego mocno, łkając, podczas gdy on głaskał ją uspokajająco po plecach.

\- Nie płacz. Proszę cię – szepnął smutny. Żałował, że ciągnął ich ze sobą na tą misje. To było niebezpieczne, byli daleko od swoich rodzin. To było jego brzemię, nie ich.

\- Powinnaś udać się do Nory – powiedział odsuwając się od niej.

\- Co? Harry ty chyba żartujesz – powiedziała zdezorientowana patrząc na przyjaciela. Potter pokręcił głową, przez co okulary spadły mu nieco niżej na nos.

\- Nie żartuje. To niebezpieczna wyprawa, ryzykujesz życiem – powiedział przygnębiony.

\- Wiedziałam na co się piszę – powiedziała ciepło, dotykając czule jego policzka, aby na nią spojrzał. Zrobił to posłusznie, natrafiając na jej ciepłe, czekoladowe oczy. Wpatrywali się w siebie i nie wiedząc kiedy przybliżyli się złączając ich usta w niepewnym, ale czułym pocałunku. Wiedzieli, że to było złe. Ona czuła coś do Rona, on był z Ginny. Ale w tym momencie potrzebowali bliskości i nie mogli czuć wyrzutów sumienia przez coś, co wywołało w nich tak przyjemne odczucia. Przerwał pocałunek, kiedy nie był już w stanie złapać tchu i pocałował ją czule w czoło. Przymknęła oczy napawając się jego zapachem, po czym minęła go i weszła do namiotu. Potter spojrzał za nią. Nigdy nie poruszyli tematu pocałunku."

Harry uśmiechnął się do niej. Oboje wspominali tą chwilę z mocno bijącym sercem. Ten pocałunek zdarzył się ponad dziesięć lat temu, ale oni pamiętali i wiedzieli, że nie zapomną go nigdy.

Pożegnali się z Weasleyami, kiedy zrobiło się późno i wyszli idąc do punktu teleportacyjnego. Hermiona niosła Cedrika, który zmęczony zabawą i wrażeniami, zasnął jej w ramionach.

\- Ja go wezmę – zaproponował Harry. Cedrik miał już dziewięć lat, swoje ważył. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się z wdzięcznością i podała mu go ostrożnie, aby nie wybudzić synka ze snu.

\- Dzięki, myślałam, że nie ujdę do punktu teleportacyjnego – zaśmiała się cicho idąc z nim.

\- Teleportuje się z tobą i położę Cedrika do łóżka – uśmiechnął się do niej.

\- Sławny Harry Potter w moim domu – westchnęła teatralnie.

\- Po dziesięciu latach wypada, szczególnie, że jesteś moją najlepszą przyjaciółką – powiedział szczerze. Przyjrzała mu się niepewnie.

\- Nawet po tylu latach bez kontaktu? – zapytała cicho.

\- Żartujesz? To jest właśnie dowód naszej przyjaźni. Po dziesięciu latach nie mówimy „Co u ciebie słychać? Jak życie?". Jest tak jakbyśmy nigdy się nie rozstali – powiedział uśmiechając się. Hermiona nic nie odpowiedziała czując ciepło na sercu i teleportowała się z Harrym i Cedrikiem do jej domu.

\- Nie nałożyłaś zaklęć antyteleportacyjnych? – zapytał zdezorientowany rozglądając się po domu.

\- Odcięłam się od świata magii, to dzielnica mugolska. Nie widziałam sensu w zakładaniu ich. Ale teraz, kiedy magia znów powróciła do mojego życia, nałożę je z samego rana – powiedziała wskazując mu pokój Cedrika. Harry poszedł tam, kładąc Cedrika na łóżku, a Hermiona przykryła synka całując go w główkę.

\- Napijesz się czegoś? – zapytała wychodząc z Harry z pokoju i idąc do kuchni.

\- Herbaty – powiedział rozglądając się – Tu jest tak… Hermionowato – zaśmiał się cicho widząc w salonie wielki regał z książkami.

\- Mam się obrazić? – zapytała rozbawiona wstawiając wodę na herbatę.

\- Nie, to komplement. Tęskniłem za tym. Wiele razy chciałem cię odwiedzić, albo chociaż napisać, ale… - zaciął się.

\- Rozumiem – powiedziała widząc, że trudno mu o tym mówić – Co się wydarzyło pomiędzy tobą, a Ginny? Czytałam w proroku, że zerwaliście zaręczyny – dodała siadając przy stole, koło Harrego, który wzruszył niedbale ramionami.

\- Miała dość tego, że siedzę cały czas w domu. Jak w więzieniu. A ja miałem dość tego, że chce być wciąż w świetle reflektorów – przyznał.

\- Nie było jej dziś na obiedzie w Norze – zauważyła zamyślona, a Harry zaśmiał się cicho, choć gorzko.

\- Od paru lat już tam nie bywa. Dla niej to zbyt biedne miejsce. W przeciwieństwie do mnie, ona nie chce wracać do przeszłości – powiedział.

\- Nie myślałam, że stała się taką… - zacięła się szukając odpowiedniego słowa.

\- Divą? - podpowiedział Harry uśmiechając się delikatnie.

\- Dokładnie – przyznała wstając i zalewając herbatę.

\- Dzięki – powiedział Harry odbierając od niej swoją szklankę – Więc wracasz już na stałe do świata czarodziei? – zapytał.

\- Powoli, ale tak. Mam nadzieję, że nie będziesz siedział wciąż cały czas w domu, bo bardzo przydałoby mi się twoje wsparcie – uśmiechnęła się nerwowo.

\- Masz je zawsze i wszędzie – obiecał. Nie chciał opuszczać swojego azylu, jakim był dom w Dolinie Godryka, ale dla Hermiony był w stanie to zrobić.

\- Dzięki – powiedziała z wdzięcznością i upiła łyk herbaty. Niezależnie od minionych lat, ich przyjaźń wciąż trwała.

Ron wyciągnął ich na Pokątną, co zapoczątkowało wrzawą w prasie. Wszystkie gazety pisały o powrocie bohaterów wojennych. Chodziły nawet podejrzenia, że Cedrik jest synem Harrego, dlatego też jego narzeczeństwo się rozpadło. Wszędzie chodzili za nimi paparazzi, nie mieli chwili spokoju. Ron starał się to załagodzić i w pewnym stopniu mu się to udało. Po dziesięciu latach miał sporo wpływów w świecie czarodziejskim. Był szanowanym obywatelem i z uwagi na jego zasługi wojenne brano pod uwagę jego zdanie.

\- Widzicie, nie jest tak źle – powiedział Ron z uśmiechem, będąc z nimi w sklepie Magicznych Dowcipów Weasleyów. Cedrik biegał od regału do regału, z zafascynowaniem obserwując każdy magiczny gadżet.

\- Trochę się tu pozmieniało – powiedział Harry z uśmiechem, przyglądając się nowym wynalazkom Weasleyów.

\- Ron co my tu właściwie robimy? Powinieneś kończyć ostatnie przygotowania do ślubu z Luną – powiedziała Hermiona patrząc za Cedrikiem.

\- Chciałem, abyście… - zmieszał się.

\- Wrócili do życia w społeczeństwie, rozumiemy. Ale idź lepiej do przyszłej żony – polecił mu Harry.

\- Ma rację. Damy sobie radę – powiedziała Hermiona uśmiechając się.

\- Na pewno? – zapytał nieprzekonany Ron.

\- Idź! – powiedziała Hermiona razem z Harrym. Ron zrezygnowany westchnął i wyszedł.

\- Jest niemożliwy – powiedziała Hermiona wzdychając.

\- Tak, ale dziwisz mu się? Chce dobrze – powiedział Harry.

\- Wiem, wiem.. – powiedziała przyglądając się puszce – Do czego to służy? – zapytała zaciekawiona.

\- Um, Miona. Na twoim miejscu bym tego nie robił – powiedział niepewnie Harry, a Hermiona krzyknęła, kiedy z puszki wyleciał fioletowy proszek, buchając wprost na jej twarz. Harry zaśmiał się głośno widząc to.

-Co? Co się stało? – zapytała przerażona szukając lista, które znalazła na końcu sklepu. Była cała fioletowa: skóra, ubrania, włosy, nawet kolor oczu.

\- Do twarzy ci w tym kolorze – powiedział Harry dusząc się ze śmiechu.

\- To nie jest śmieszne Potter! Da się to zmyć, prawda? – zapytała skrzywiona. Harry, wciąż uśmiechając się głupkowato, wziął puszkę czytając instrukcje.

\- Nie da się tego zmyć, musisz przecierpieć w tym stanie 6 godzin. Potem samo zniknie – powiedział zadowolony.

\- Mam ochotę cię walnąć za ten uśmiech – warknęła widząc to, a ten zaśmiał się jeszcze głośniej.

\- Wybacz. Chodź, możesz przeczekać u mnie. Lepiej, żeby żaden z twoich mugolskich sąsiadów nie zobaczył cię w takim stanie – powiedział z uśmiechem.

\- Jesteś pewny? Zanim minie sześć godzin będzie już późno – powiedziała nieprzekonana.

\- To przenocujesz u mnie z Cedrikiem, to naprawdę nie jest problem – powiedział szczerze i zawołał malca.

\- Mamo, co ci się stało? – zapytał rozbawiony Cedrik podbiegając. Harry przygryzł wargę, aby się nie zaśmiać. Hermiona spiorunowała go wzrokiem widząc to.

\- Mały wypadek, idziemy. Dziś będziemy spać u wujka Harrego – powiedziała.

\- Fajnie – powiedział zadowolony, Harry zaśmiał się czochrając go po głowie i teleportował się z nimi do Doliny Godryka. Hermiona chcąc oderwać swoje myśli od swojego obecnego wyglądu, zadeklarowała się zrobić coś do jedzenia. Cedrik biegał po domu pytając o każdy napotkany przedmiot. Harry obserwował go z uśmiechem. Jego dom w końcu nie był pusty.

\- Zasnął – powiedziała Hermiona schodząc na dół i siadając obok Harrego na kanapie – Przepraszam cię za niego. Trochę narozrabiał, zapłacę za to co zepsuł – dodała.

\- Przestań, nie musisz. Właściwie to jest miłe. Dom był cichy i ponury, z tobą i Cedrikiem jest wesoły i pełen życia – powiedział przyglądając się jej. Zarumieniła się spuszczając głowę.

\- Mogłeś to mieć z Ginny – powiedziała cicho. Pokręcił przecząco głową.

\- Nie. Owszem, chciałem i wciąż chcę rodziny. Ale Ginny nie mogłaby być moją żoną czy matką moich dzieci. To nigdy by się nie udało. Mówiłem ci – powiedział.

\- Tak, po prostu to dziwne. Pamiętam, jak byliście w sobie zakochani. Kiedy szukaliśmy cząstek duszy Voldemorta, cały czas o niej myślałeś – powiedziała zamyślona.

\- Nie cały czas – powiedział dotykając jej dłoni. Drgnęła pod wpływem tego dotyku, spojrzała na ich złączone dłonie, po czym spojrzenie przeniosła na Harrego. Ten uśmiechnął się, drugą dłonią dotykając jej policzka.

\- Kolor już zszedł – szepnął przybliżając się do niej.

\- W samą porę – wyszeptała przymykając oczy. Uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, złączając ich usta w pocałunku. Wrażenie było takie samo, jak wiele lat temu, co zaskoczyło oboje. Z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej zatracali się w pocałunku i uczuciu, jakie mu towarzyszyło. Zapominali o tym co ich otacza, byli tylko oni.

Ślub Rona nastał szybciej, niż by tego chcieli. Spotkanie ze starymi znajomymi nie było łatwe. Musieli zmierzyć się ze wspomnieniami wojny, które do tej pory wciąż ich prześladowały. Nie chcąc zmagać się z tym samemu, nie odstępywali się na krok.

\- Można prosić do tańca? – zapytał Harry z uśmiechem, wyciągając do niej rękę i chcąc ją pocałować. Hermiona odwróciła momentalnie głowę, a jego usta trafiły na jej policzek. Zdziwił się, ale nie skomentował tego, tylko pociągnął ją na parkiet, gdzie zebrała się nowa grupa tańczących.

\- Odwróciłaś głowę – powiedział cicho, prowadząc ją w tańcu.

\- Luna wygląda dziś naprawdę pięknie. Ron ma szczęście. Pasują do siebie, widać też, że się kochają – powiedziała patrząc w bok na szczęśliwą młodą parę, która tańczyła kawałek dalej.

\- Miona nie zbywaj mnie – poprosił. Spojrzała na niego smutna, ściskając jego dłoń.

\- Harry ja mam dziecko. Nawet nie wiem kto jest jego ojcem. Ty niedawno zakończyłeś długoletni związek, nie powinniśmy.. – powiedziała przygnębiona.

\- Przestań. Przestań się zamartwiać. To jest właśnie nasz problem. Oboje uciekamy od problemów, od przeszłości. Uciekamy od życia Miona. Ale chcę z tym skończyć, chcę zacząć żyć, chcę być z tobą. Nie chcę więcej uciekać. Uwielbiam Cedrika i nie potrzebuje wiedzy na temat nazwiska jego ojca biologicznego. Sam mogę stać się jego ojcem, możemy stworzyć mu rodzinę. Tyle razy ci mówiłem, to z Ginny to była jedna, wielka pomyłka – powiedział zatrzymując ją z nią na środku parkietu, chociaż piosenka wciąż trwała – Myślałem, że nie może spotkać mnie nic gorszego niż Ron próbujący wyciągnąć mnie z domu. Okazuje się, ze był najlepszym co mogło mnie spotkać, nie licząc ciebie. On mnie wypchnął, ale to ty byłaś bodźcem, który mnie tu zatrzymał, przez którego nie uciekłem do domu, chowając się przed przeszłością – powiedział łapiąc delikatnie w dłonie jej twarz i patrząc jej w oczy – Daj nam szanse. Nie skreślaj nas na starcie. Nie pozwól strachowi przejąć nad sobą kontrolę – szepnął przybliżając się do niej i stykając swoje czoło z jej. Zamknęła oczy, wtulając się w niego i dopiero wtedy zdała sobie sprawę, że wokół nich panuje cisza. Odsunęła się rozglądając. Kapela przestała grać, wszyscy zeszli z parkietu patrząc na nich.

\- Mamo – powiedział Cedrik podchodząc. Hermiona złapała synka za rękę, powstrzymując łzy.

\- Naprawdę mi przykro Harry, Nie mogę – powiedziała cicho i zanim zdążył się odezwać, teleportowała się.

\- Nie – powiedział Ron łapiąc szybko Harrego, kiedy zauważył, że ten chciał się teleportować za Hermioną.

\- Muszę do niej iść, puść mnie Ron – powiedział od razu.

\- Daj jej czas do namysłu Harry. Musi myśleć nie tylko o sobie, ale też o dziecku. Zaskoczyłeś ją, musi się z tym chociaż przespać – powiedział. Harry zacisnął pięści, wiedząc, że Ron ma rację.

\- Jasne – powiedział cicho i teleportował się do Doliny Godryka.

Kiedy teleportował się następnego dnia pod dom Hermiony, tej już nie było. Jak dowiedział się od jej sąsiadów, spakowała się w pośpiechu i opuściła dom. Szukał jej po znajomych, zaczynając od Wesleyów. W akcie desperacji, zakłócił podróż poślubną Rona, ale nikt nie wiedział, gdzie jest Hermiona i Cedrik. Tęsknił za nią oraz Cedrikiem. Chciał być dla malca ojcem, uwielbiał jego żywiołowość i radość, którą zarażał samą swoją obecnością. Hermiona, jako pierwsza osoba w życiu, otworzyła jego serce na miłość.

\- Masz na siebie uważać, nie chodź nigdzie sam, dopóki nie poznasz dobrze zamku, ucz się pilnie, dobrze się odżywiaj i pisz – powiedziała Hermiona ze łzami w oczach, tuląc mocno synka.

\- Mamo, przecież wrócę na święta – zaśmiał się, oddając uścisk.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że masz już jedenaście lat – powiedziała wzruszona, patrząc na niego.

\- Zobaczysz, będziesz ze mnie dumna. Trafię do Gryffindoru, jak ty. Pobiję cię nawet z ocenami – zaśmiał się biorąc swój kufer i wsiadając do pociągu.

\- Kocham cię synku – powiedziała cicho, patrząc jak chwilę później pociąg rusza ze stacji.

\- Da sobie radę, to mądry chłopak. Za mamą – zesztywniała słysząc za sobą znajomy głos i odwróciła się patrząc na Harrego.

\- Co ty tutaj robisz? – zapytała wycierając oczy.

\- Uciekłaś mi dwa lata temu. Wszędzie cię szukałem, ale nie mogłem znaleźć. To była moja jedyna szansa. Wiedziałem, że nie zabronisz Cedrikowi pójścia do Hogwartu – powiedział uśmiechając się delikatnie.

\- Przepraszam za to, ja po prostu… - zacięła się, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć.

\- Wiem. Byłem kretynem, rozumiem, że się boisz. Po tym co wszyscy przeszliśmy, nie dziwę ci się. Ale ja nie zrezygnuję. Nie chcę cię stracić. Dlatego co powiesz na małe kroczki? – zapytał podchodząc do niej. Na jej twarzy wykwitł delikatny uśmiech,

\- Wolne tempo? – zapytała patrząc na niego z ciepłym uśmiechem.

\- Miona, na ciebie mogę czekać wieczność. Tylko daj mi szansę – powiedział z nadzieją. Przygryzła wargę, zmniejszając między nimi dystans i pocałowała go delikatnie w usta.

\- Dziękuje – szepnęła. Uśmiechnął się tuląc ją mocno do siebie. Nie chciał już jej spłoszyć. Hermiona była delikatną kobietą, która była równocześnie jego najlepszą przyjaciółką i kobietą, która skradła mu serce. Rozumiał jej strach. Sam się bał. Wiedział jednak, że ten lęk nie sprawi, że zrezygnuje z Hermiony i Cedrika. Wojna była przeszłością. Ta dwójka była jego przyszłością.


End file.
